Moodswings, Morning Sickness, and One Confused Saiyan
by videlll
Summary: 9 hectic months of an extremely unpredictable and somewhat scary...scratch that, extremely scary Videl, a naive and frazzled Gohan, devious Goten and Trunks, a puzzled Goku, euphoric Chichi and Bulma, an indifferent Vegeta, and the rest of the lunatics which make up the Z gang. Oh dear Kami... we can only cross our fingers and pray for that baby-to-be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Wooo, shocker!**

* * *

_**A/N**: Well guys, here it is! A bunch of you have asked me to write a multi-chapter story, so I sat down and got one started! This is definitely going to be fun, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it._

* * *

**Moodswings, Morning Sickness, and One** **Confuse****d Saiyan**

_**Summary: ****9 hectic months of an extremely unpredictable and somewhat scary...scratch that, extremely scary Videl, a naive and frazzled Gohan, devious Goten and Trunks, a puzzled Goku, euphoric Chichi and Bulma, an indifferent Vegeta, and the rest of the lunatics which make up the Z gang. Oh dear Kami... we can only cross our fingers and pray for that baby-to-be. **_

* * *

"Kami **_dammit_****,**"

The newly dubbed Satan Son groaned exasperatedly, pulling her long raven hair into a ponytail as she cursed under her breath. She was only 3 days into her honeymoon with Gohan, (3 _glorious_ days, in her opinion), and here she was, standing in the bathroom of the house the newlyweds were staying in, rummaging around for her mouthwash after throwing up for the third time that morning. The _third _time. Needless to say, the feisty 24 year old police chief was a bit frustrated.

"Videl, are you alright?" Gohan poked his head into the doorway, looking at his official wife of 4 days worriedly. Videl continued to rummage through her suitcase, not bothering to look up at him.

"Oh yeah, totally. I'm having _so_ much fun while my insides turn into my outsides. The time of my life."

"...Videl?"

"Where the hell is the mouthwash?!" she growled, whipping her head around angrily. She then realized Gohan was standing _right_ behind her, and jumped up in surprise. Gohan chuckled, grabbing her wrists gently before letting go.

"Middle drawer," he told her, leaning against the doorway, watching her. Videl murmured a thanks as she ripped the drawer open and cleansed her mouth, her facial expression clearly showing how ticked off she still was.

"Are you okay there, dear?" he asked her, sarcastically. Whenever he worried about her, she always reassured him she was fine with her fiery attitude. She glared at him.

"Yeah. Fan-freakin-tastic, _honey_," she shot back. He cracked a grin and she laughed. "Stop being such a smartass."

He threw his hands up in defense.

"I didn't even say anything that time!"

She laughed again, but before she could respond, the nauseous feeling returned.

"DAMMIT!"

Gohan knelt with her as she ever-so-gracefully vomited into the porcelain bowl, brushing her loose hair back and providing her with comfort.

"Food poisoning?" he asked warily, trying to recall where they had eaten these past few days. However, the only memories he could think of these past few days involved...the demi-saiyan blushed red. The couple was currently staying in one of the various islands that Bulma had bought, well, just for the hell of it. She generously lent it to them for however long they wanted to stay, and the two had been enjoying the sights, attractions, exotic food, and, of course, each other. Everything had been perfect, until this morning, when the raven-haired woman began to have these episodes of sickness. Videl leaned into him, groaning in frustration

"I need wine," she muttered. Gohan chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"No wine for you, Mrs. Son," he said sternly, while reveling in finally being able to call her that. Videl glared at him.

"Why?" she snapped, smiling on the inside at her new name, yet still irritated at the situation that she was in.

"I honestly doubt that wine is going to stop your vomiting episodes."

"Whatever," she sighed, "I'm gonna run to the store and pick up some crackers."

"To counteract the sensation of nausea?" he asked, pushing his glasses up slightly.

"No, because I feel like eating some mother-fucking crackers, Gohan. _Yes,_ to stop the nausea," she sighed. Gohan laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked at his wife, concerned for her. This was really out of the blue, and he didn't want her out by herself. What if anything happened to her? What if she felt sick on the way? What if-

"Gohan, I know exactly what you're thinking. You're picturing multiple scenarios which end with me in terrible conditions, that make absolutely no sense at all," she looked at him, an eyebrow raised. He blushed.

"I can't help but worry about you, Vi," he murmured, pulling her close, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Let me go get the crackers, I'll be quick, I promise." She smiled.

"I'll be fine, dear. I could use some fresh air, having had you coop me up in this bedroom _all_ day" she smirked as he blushed bright red. He had such a cute blush.

"Besides..." she whispered, tracing her fingers gently across his face, "I know quite a few ways you could make me feel better..."

Ahh, honeymoons were great. She could be as promiscuous as she wanted without having a care in the world. Mrs. Videl Son just didn't give a damn. He was her husband now, and she could do whatever the hell she wanted with him. Gohan smirked at her, and kissed her forcefully, almost completely giving into his lust yet again, until Videl pulled away, breathless. Most people took him for being a shy, naive, boy, yet Videl quickly made him accept his dark side, and he was a-okay with that.

"Hurry," he murmured, smirking at her in the way that always made Videl's heart beat so fast and so loud that she was _sure_ people miles away could hear it.

Why did he have the ability to turn her into a pile of mush so easily?

Damn his saiyan charm.

She grabbed her sweatshirt, but before she could run out the door, Gohan stopped her.

"Videl, it's summer and we're on a tropical island. You're gonna dehydrate if you wear that."

Videl sighed, patting his cheek.

"Aw, sweety. I love how you forget that I'm pretty much tied with Bulma as most famous woman on Earth," she said, "If I attempt to walk out this door and someone recognizes me, our honeymoon is screwed. Therefore, I need this hoodie." Gohan looked at her concerned, picturing men ogling his wife, knowing exactly what would be going through their vulgar minds. And the rest of them... they would harass her and she wouldn't be able to get out without holding an impromptu press conference. ...It's happened before. Another story for another time, perhaps. He clenched his fists.

"Be careful," he said sternly, not liking the idea of having to stay behind, yet knowing that when his Videl made a decision, she was goddamn stubborn about it. It wasn't worth the impending argument...more like ass-whooping that Gohan would receive from Videl. He was one of the strongest people in the galaxy, and she could _still_ knock him senseless. He chuckled.

"Yessir," she saluted him playfully, before winking and pulling on her sweatshirt. "At least I'm not using the fake mustache this time."

No, not her idea. Being famous sucked, sometimes.

The pair shuddered.

After kissing goodbye quickly, the spunky crime fighter grabbed her keys and wallet before running out the door and hopping into the car. The handsome demi-saiyan chuckled, watching her drive off to the store, and sighed, sitting on their vast, white bed. He missed her already.

* * *

Videl cursed as she began her drive, steering with one hand and dialing a number she came to know by heart with the other.

_'Thank Dende he didn't notice anything off about me,'_ she thought.

You see, ladies and gentlemen, Videl was many things; clever, thoughtful, beautiful, strong, stubborn, short-tempered, witty.

Yet she most certainly was _not _an idiot. She knew the symptoms, the signs. It was looking her straight in the face, yet she refused to believe it until she knew for sure. And the only person she could call, and would _want_ to call about this was the blue-haired genius, Bulma Briefs. She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as it rang, and to Videl, it seemed to ring endlessly. Finally, she heard the click of someone picking up the phone of the Briefs family household.

"The hell do you want?" a gruff voice asked. Videl sighed.

"Vegeta, it's Videl, I need-" Her sentence was cut short by the sound of the phone clicking again, indicating the end of the conversation. The royal pain in the ass had hung up. Videl's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered, dialing the number once more as she was stopped at a red light.

_Ring...Ring..._

"Briefs residence, this is Trunks Briefs speaking," a young boy's voice spoke. Videl sighed in relief.

"Okay, good, it's you and not the pain in the ass who's responsible for you,"

"I COULD ANNIHILATE YOU WITH MY PINKY, LITTLE GIRL!"

"OH REALLY, NOW? TRY ME, PRINCE OF ALL THINGS SPANDEX," Videl yelled back into the phone, causing Trunks to cringe. Both of them had clearly perfected the art of screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Dad, go back into the gravity room and stop listening in on this conversation, and Videl, please stop making my eardrums bleed." Vegeta grumbled, grabbing a variety of snacks from the fridge before he returned to his training. Videl chuckled as Trunks sighed into the phone.

"How have you been, kiddo?" she asked the 14 year old boy.

"I've been good, just getting by with my psychotic family, same old, same old," he said, making Videl laugh. Her laugh, however, turned into a variety of words in her..._colorful _vocabulary as someone rudely honked their horn at her.

"VIDEL, REMEMBER MY EARDRUMS?" Trunks cried out, cringing once more.

"Oh, right, eardrums. My bad. My bad," she said, rolling her car window back up and composing herself.

"Anyways, what did you need?"

"Um, could I maybe speak to Bulma?"

"Sure thing, I'll go get her, hold on a sec," he said cheerily to the woman who had been like a sister to him for the past few years. Videl smiled. He certainly had matured a lot since she first met him. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, trying to be patient.

**_"MOM!"_**was heard on the other end, making Videl chuckle as she waited for an old woman to cross the street.

_'Go...hurry...seriously, lady, why on __earth__ are you walking in the first place? Go...keep going...almost there...Oh my god I think she's asleep. Oh my god.' _

"Hello, Videl dear?" Bulma asked cheerily, distracting Videl from her thoughts.

"Bulma, um, we may have a problem."

"Huh? What kind of problem? Shouldn't you and Gohan be having wild rabbit sex right about now?"

"..."

"..."

"..._Seriously, Bulma?_"

"What?" she asked defensively, laughing. "There's no need to be shy about it! You're a married woman now! Pretty soon, you'll be joining Chichi, 18, and I in our weekly ladies nights!" Videl rolled her eyes as she finally pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store.

"Uh-huh. Can't wait." Bulma giggled.

"So, what was the problem?"

Videl gulped nervously.

"Um, well, you see...it has to do with the, as you gracefully put it, wild rabbit sex,"

"Huh, knew it. I figured Son boys were no good in bed..."

"BULMA!"

"KIDDING, ONLY KIDDING!" she cried out, before whispering a subtle, "not really..."

"I'll have you know he is wonderful in bed! He's-okay, this isn't point!" she sighed, composing herself. "Remember what you were telling me about..."

"...about what, dear?"

"...the, um..." she began, too embarrassed to want to continue.

"What was it? The tips and tricks I gave you before you left?"

"OKAY, NO, I'm still recovering from that talk. I'm talking about the _super saiyan swimmers._"

"...the what?"

"..."

"Ohhhhhhhh," Bulma finally realized what Videl was talking about. Her playful demeanor instantly vanished. "Oh, shit."

"Yup," Videl murmured, holding the phone with one hand and running the other hand through her hair nervously.

You see, before Gohan and Videl had departed for their honeymoon, Bulma and Chichi sat down with Videl to have a little... chat.

* * *

_"Hey guys, what did you need?" a cheerful Videl asked, sitting down at Bulma's dining table where the two ladies were already waiting for her. _

_ "Videl, we need to talk to you about something very serious," Bulma said. Chichi looked over at her blue-haired best friend. _

_ "Bulma, why are you saying it like it's a bad thing?" she asked. "It's absolutely wonderful!" she cried out, with stars in her eyes. Immediately Videl knew what this conversation was going to be about, and tried to make a hasty exit. _

_ "Yeah, yeah, I know, condoms, birth control pills, safe sex, I got it, thanks, bye," she said, attempting to leave before the two ladies held her down. _

_ "No, Videl, it's more than that," Bulma said exasperatedly, making Videl groan in frustration. _

_ "Can we get through this quickly without scarring me, please?" The older women chuckled. _

_ "Sure thing, dear," Chichi said. _

_ "Now, Videl, when it comes to saiyans, they have what we like to call 'super saiyan swimmers'." Bulma said, completely serious. Videl raised an eyebrow. _

_ "...super saiyan swimmers?" _

_ "Sperm, dear," Chichi responded. Videl cringed. _

_ "I know what swimmers are, Chichi!" she exclaimed, blushing. _

_ "Yes, but do you know what super saiyan swimmers are?"_

_ "CAN WE PLEASE STOP USING THAT WORD?"_

_ "Nope," Bulma said. _

_ Videl groaned again. _

_ "What we mean by 'super saiyan swimmers-" another groan, " is that pure saiyans have the tendency to...well, knock you up on the first time around, if you aren't careful."_

_ Videl looked at her, confused. _

_ "So...are you telling me that if I choose to...have sex with Gohan..." she cringed, embarrassed, before continuing to try to piece together what she had been told, "and...the...you know, the thing... slips, I'm guaranteed to get pregnant?" Chichi tried not to giggle at her new daughter-in-law's embarrassment, as she alsp tried to contain her excitement at the thought of grandchildren. _

_ "Well, see, we don't know that for sure with Gohan," Bulma said, sighing," He's half-saiyan, not pure, so it could be different in your situation."_

_"We know it took, uh, a few tries for Goku to finally get the whole sex thing down, but as soon as he got it right, I had a baby in my belly." Chichi said as Videl and Bulma tried not to laugh, picturing Chichi having to teach Goku everything. Chichi glared at the two. _

_ "So, um, anyways," Bulma said loudly, clearing her throat. "With Vegeta, the same thing happened. Now, the pregnancy itself doesn't happen at an accelerated pace, however the fertilization of the ovum does. If you feel morning sickness the day after Gohan gets it in, we're in trouble." _

_ Videl looked across the table at Bulma, concerned, trying to process the information she was just told. She sure as hell was not ready to be a mommy yet._

_ "Does this mean my honeymoon with Gohan is out of the question?" she asked, a lump in her throat at the mere thought of sitting at a table work Gohan, playing checkers while drinking tea. Oh Kami. Chichi sighed, reaching across the table and holding her hand. _

_ "No, dear, it's just..." she sighed. "It's just a precaution. As long as you're careful, you'll be fine." Bulma grabbed the other hand, and squeezed it reassuringly, nodding. Videl sighed, realizing the risk she was taking. She and Gohan had been extremely patient throughout their college years, choosing to wait until they were married. It definitely took a shit-ton of willpower, but they had made it to this point, and Videl was not going to wait any longer. _

_ "Screw it. I'll be fine." Bulma and Chichi grinned, laughing._

_ "Atta girl," Bulma said, smiling widely. _

_ "And besides, grandchildren couldn't hurt, right?" Chichi chimed in, smiling widely. Her smile soon faded as Bulma and Videl looked across at her with blank stares. _

_ "Oh, all right..."_

* * *

Bulma grimaced, running a hand through her bright blue hair as she sat at the kitchen table.

"So...all of the signs, you've experienced them?"

"Yup," Videl murmured again. "Especially the vomit." Bulma winced.

"And...you're sure it isn't anything like food poisoning? Like, absolutely positive?"

"Bulma, if I wasn't positive about this, I wouldn't have driven all the way out to a grocery store in the middle of my honeymoon just to buy a pregnancy test by myself. Nor would I have called you," the miffed raven-haired woman stated, matter-of-factly.

"Alright, alright! Kami, you're gonna be a bitch when you're pregnant."

"_Bulma!_" Videl whined. The blue-haired genius laughed.

"Kidding, only kidding! Dear, I honestly don't know what to tell you other than to get in there, pee on that stick and hope for the best." Videl gulped, truly frightened at how everything was happening so quickly, much, much _too_ quickly.

"Thanks, Bulma," she said softly. Bulma sighed.

"If you need anything, just call. I'll keep my phone by me all of today just for you, alright?" Videl smiled wearily.

"Alright."

"You've got this, honey. No matter what happens, things will turn out alright. They always will. Plus, you can always squeeze in a little more sex before your stomach turns into its own continent! Good luck, Videl!"

Videl groaned, ending the call and banging her head against the steering wheel.  
This could not be happening.

After mustering up all of her willpower and courage, (and promising herself a glass of wine along with a cigar after all of this was done and over with), Videl pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head, pulled the key out of the ignition, and stepped out of Gohan's sleek, black car that Videl recalled buying for him years ago, a little after they graduated from high school. She locked the car and walked up to the automatic doors of the grocery store, taking in a deep breath. She could do this. She was Son Videl. Pregnancy tests didn't scare her. Nor did moodswings, morning sickness, one _confused_ Gohan, cribs, nurseries, baby clothes, actual babies, vomit, diapers...

Oh, screw it. She was downright terrified.

She sucked in a deep breath and walked through the doors, quickly navigating her way to the aisle which carried the dreaded tests.

She pulled the hood over her head a little tighter, trying not to freak out as she stood right in front of the various types of tests the store had to offer.

_'A mother? There's a possibility I'm... a mom? I don't know the first thing about mothers, I barely had my own! I'm not ready for this. What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't handle all of this? I __**can't **__handle this! Oh Kami, I just...' _ Videl's head was reeling. She barely even noticed an old woman huddled over a shopping cart, watching Videl with concern.

"Excuse me, dear?" the old woman said, placing a shaky hand on Videl's shoulder. Videl jumped, squeaking in surprise before turning around and spotting the old woman who had startled her. Videl sighed in relief, thanking the heavens that she hadn't accidentally punched this lady across the aisle. She had a tendency of doing this.

But hey, you know, better safe than sorry, am I right?

"I'm so sorry!" Videl cried out, hoping she hadn't startled the old woman with her scream. The white haired elder laughed softly.

"It's quite alright; I didn't mean to startle you."

Videl smiled at her kind tone.

"It's fine, no worries," Videl replied kindly.

"I couldn't help but notice how afraid you looked just a minute ago standing near those tests," she said, concerned. Videl grimaced. "Are you alright?"

"I'm uh...I'm a bit shaken, to be quite honest. I wasn't expecting anything like this." The old woman smiled kindly.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of, dear. Pregnancy sure is something, but you'll survive it just fine. You seem like a strong, young woman."

Videl leaned against the shopping cart, watching the woman carefully.

"You...you seem familiar...do I know you from anywhere?" Videl asked, hesitantly. The old woman's eyes lit up.

"Yes, you were the kind woman who let me cross the street just a little while earlier!" Immediately, Videl felt bad for being so irritated at the old woman who was showing her such kindness.

"It was no problem, I didn't mind a bit," Videl lied smoothly. The old woman chuckled.

"Oh, there's no use lying to me, I'm an old bat and I know it."

The two laughed, until Videl looked over at the pregnancy tests once more, a knot in her stomach. And, possibly, a baby.

"Just remember, no matter how hectic things seem, it'll be worth it. Just make sure you've got a strong man with you all the while. It makes things easier," she winked, making Videl laugh and think of her beloved Gohan. "Also, a very close family. It takes a village to raise a child, dear." Videl instantly thought of the entire borderline psychotic Z gang, and how close everyone was. She would definitely have a ton of support. Videl smiled softly, almost near tears at the feeling of relief that she wasn't really alone in this. "Tell the little one 'hi' for me as soon as he/she gets here." And with that, the old woman smiled and walked away. Videl watched her walk away, a little bit in awe. It wasn't often that random acts of kindness like that showed up. Videl smiled softly to herself. She then turned to the dreaded "Clearblue" and "Early Answer", squaring her shoulders. She would get through this. It was going to be freakin' crazy, but she would get through this.

* * *

After a long and nerve wracking drive back to the rental home with the small box inside of a plastic grocery bag, Videl finally made it. She hopped out of the car, eager to get this over with, the old woman's kind words echoing through her head.

Eagerly, she took out her keys and opened the door, immediately greeted with lips against her own and a pair of wandering hands. Videl responded to the kiss immediately, yet soon realized just what she should be doing right now.

"Gohan," she whispered breathlessly as he stared back at her hungrily.

"Yes, Videl?" he asked, gazing at her intensely.

"I have to go pee."

Gohan sighed, chuckling.

"Way to ruin the mood there, Vi! Awesome."

"Nonono, I didn't mean to!" she laughed loudly, embracing him. "I love you," she murmured, nervously. Gohan pulled back and tilted her chin to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Videl," he responded softly. "...now go pee." The raven-haired beauty laughed, hitting him playfully.

"Alright, alright," she said. "I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll grab a bottle of Burgundy," Gohan replied, smirking, while heading to the wine rack. Videl hesitated, thinking about the fact that alcohol may not be the best choice for her at that moment. She sighed, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Gohan assumed it was the usual yes to the wine. A similarity that the two adults shared was that they had never been the wild, college-party type of people. They were the classy type. Thus, instead of beer and weed, the two preferred wine and cigars. Videl especially enjoyed red wine, so Gohan always made sure to keep a bottle on hand, just in case he ever wanted to surprise her, or if she had a bad day. Gohan whistled as he walked into the kitchen, having no idea whatsoever of what was going on in his beloved wife's head.

What was going on in her head, specifically?

Chaos.

'_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD_,' Videl thought, pacing back in forth in the spacious master bathroom. _'I can't do this. Oh my Kami, I cannot do this. What do I do? Come on, you're Videl Sat- I mean, Son, you are Mrs. Videl Son. You've defeated criminals with your hands literally tied behind your back. If that's possible, then you can piss on this stick. I believe in you. I mean, myself. I mean, OH KAMIDAMMIT JUST DO IT YOU WUSS!'_

Videl sighed. It was time.

Taking in a deep breath, she opened the little box and prepared for her entire life to change. However, at that moment, Videl thought of Gohan and knew that there was no one else in this world that she would rather go through these 9 months with. It was going to be crazy, that was for sure, but it would be fun.

A _lot_ of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Sorry for the late update guys! There are lots of crazy things going on in videlll's personal life, but despite that, I'm trying my best to at least keep writing my stories. Hope you enjoy this, and sorry it's a bit short!_

* * *

"Oh my God..."

Videl stood, absolutely dumbstruck, staring at the pregnancy test in her hand.

_**PREGNANT**_

The word seemed to flash at her, almost mocking her. She didn't know how to respond. They had been careful; extremely careful. It didn't make sense...but it did. It had to.

After escaping into the bathroom to take the dreaded test, Videl had tried to calm down by changing down into blue short shorts and a white tank top-she was sweating buckets, muttering angrily about someone turn the friggin' AC on. Or maybe she was just nervous.

Probably the latter.

A mother? No, she couldn't be a mother. She wouldn't be good at it; her own mother died when she was just a little girl. This just wouldn't do. She didn't know what to do, how to act, how to feel...mothers were patient, loving, wise...Videl believed she was none of those things with strong conviction.

Kami...was this really happening? It was hard to process. Videl set the test down on the counter, wiping away the tears she hadn't realized formed in her eyes with the back of her hand, hastily. The raven-haired woman took in a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

A...a baby? There was a teeny, tiny baby forming in her stomach. Half Gohan, half Videl.

Videl smiled slightly, more tears forming in her eyes. Gohan would be so happy. He was a father...a father. He would be the best father. Father of her child, father to the itty-bitty baby which would soon make its presence known. More tears dripped down her face as she smiled wider, thinking of his face when she would break the news. He would either grin enormously...or pass out.

Videl hoped it wasn't the latter.

She smiled again. He would be the best father.

The raven-haired young woman never thought about having a baby. The notion never crossed her mind. As a young girl, baby dolls irritated her. They were cute, but...irritating. When her father brought them home from her, she had always found it fun to use them as punching bags inorder to prepare for her budding martial arts career. So, yeah, I guess you could say that motherhood had never been for her. Now, as all of this was happening faster than she could imagine, finding an appropriate way to respond was difficult. Gohan would be happy, of course; he would be the best parent there ever was.

But Videl?...

She sighed, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

Was_ she_ happy?

"Hi there," she whispered towards it, tears gleaming in her eyes. This was so frustrating. One second she was a nervous wreck, and the next she was so, so, infuriatingly happy... and excited, and anxious, and there was so much...love.

So much love.

This wasn't like her. Videl was never one to develop love so quickly, so easily, so willingly for another. It took her awhile to accept her father for who he was, and love him for always trying his best with her, even if he wasn't the best father at times. It took awhile to love her best friend Erasa, for caring about Videl the person, not the fame. It took awhile for her to fall head over heels for her Gohan, her Saiyadork. It took time for her to develop love for the insane Son family and the rest of the Z gang which came with loving Gohan, but she would trust any one of them with her life...even that prick, Vegeta. Yet, here this unborn baby was, and he/she had already completely captured Videl's heart.

It was almost maddening.

Yes, she was in love with this baby. Gohan and Videl's little baby.

Videl smiled slightly at her reflection in the mirror. She was actually pregnant. This was actually happening. A gentle knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Videl? Are you alright?" Gohan called into the room, worry eminent in his tone. She realized she had been in here longer than she should've been.

Videl smiled. That man, concern and love echoing strongly through every word he spoke, was a father.

"I'm alright..." she began, hesitantly. She quickly looked over at her pregnancy test, wondering how she was going to tell him, and she had to make it quick. "Umm...I actually think I may have a fever...would you mind coming in here and checking my temperature?"

Gohan opened the door, and Videl looked at him, trying her best not to smile as widely as she wanted to.

"You feeling okay, Vi?" he asked, walking in swiftly and placing a tender touch to her forehead, looking into her eyes with his deep, mesmerizing onyx ones... No matter how much time went by, his gaze would always make her feel weak in the knees. Always. Videl smiled slightly, covering his hand with hers and removing it from her forehead. He brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I'm okay," she said, trying her best not to bounce with excitement. "Could you look at this for me, though?"

Gohan looked at her, raising an eyebrow, before nodding.

"Alright… it says here, your temperature's pregnant."

Videl grinned, waiting for it to sink it.

"Pregnant...pregnant...huh, that's kinda-"

He stopped suddenly, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Pregnant?"

Videl nodded slowly, a small smile on her face.

"You're...you're p-pregnant?"

Videl nodded again.

"...Pregnant. As in...as in _with child? Bun in the oven? Pregnant?!_" he asked incredulously.

Videl's small smile turned into a full-fledged grin as it sank in completely. Gohan stared at her with wide eyes, complete shock visible on his face. Slowly, as Videl stood there laughing and nodding her head vigorously, tears starting to form in her eyes, Gohan grinned widely, that famous Son grin, and before Videl knew it, he had grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"Videl, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Videl laughed joyously as he set her down.

"I think we've established that already, dear!" she cried out, teasing him. Gohan laughed in absolute disbelief, clapping his hands together, running his fingers through his spiky jet black hair, just about jumping up and down, whooping and crying out in joy, and practically howling out his happiness to the world.

"I can't believe it…how?! When?!" he cried out, holding her by the shoulders and gazing at her in absolute astonishment.

"Um, pretty sure you know how, and anytime within the last 3 days," she said nonchalantly, making Gohan chuckle. His raven-haired bride winked at him, making him laugh.

"Oh Kami…Videl. Videl," Gohan murmured, staring at her in absolute disbelief. He shook his head in shock before grabbing her face gently with both hands and showering her with kisses. He embraced her tightly. "We're parents."

Videl nodded, burying her face in his neck.

"Gohan…"

"Yes, mother of my _child_?" Videl laughed softly, hitting him lightheartedly, before her smile faltered.

"I'm scared," she murmured softly. Gohan pulled away from her, looking at her. He brushed some hair out of her face gently.

"Vi, it's okay to be scared, I mean, that has to be normal, right? There's a person growing inside of you!" he exclaimed, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"No, I mean…" Videl sighed. "Do you think I'll be a good mother? I have no idea what to do. No clue at all. And us…I mean, are we ready for this? For Kami's sake, Gohan, we just got married like 3 friggin' days ago!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Gohan's smile didn't falter, as it simply grew soft. Videl had expected him to grimace when he realized she was right, but no such thing happened. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Videl, you're going to be the best mother there ever was, and this kid is going to love you more than life itself."

Videl looked up at him, almost shocked at how gentle and…and _knowing_ his tone was. Without words, as they weren't needed, she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

"And you're going to be the best dad," she said softly.

Gohan grinned, kissing the top of her head.

"You really think so, Vi?" he asked softly.

"Mm, I know so."

Gohan sighed in content.

"Wow. Vi, there's a little baby growing in your stomach."

"Half you, half me," she murmured softly, still embracing him.

"This is going to be so much fun! I get to play with it, and train it, and—"

"Train it?"

"Yeah!" Looking at Videl's uneasy gaze, Gohan chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not going to go too hard on him/her!"

"Well you do realize you're going to have to wait until the kid's a certain age to start training it, right Gohan?"

"…psh. 'Course I knew that."

Videl sighed.

"This is definitely going to be interesting," Videl murmured, laughing softly. Gohan laughed along with her, growing even more excited.

"And, and we have to tell everyone! How are we going to tell them? We've got doctor visits to plan, things to do…"

"Kami, Gohan, you sound like _you're_ the one who's pregnant!" Videl snickered. Gohan looked at her, embarrassed, before joining in with her laughter. The demi-saiyan kissed her softly.

"Oh, oh and we have to tell my mom, too!" Videl grimaced. Her mother-in-law would go absolutely ballistic.

"Your mom isn't going to stop harassing us after we tell her," Videl teased.

* * *

Chichi sneezed boisterously, putting down the dish she was washing. She wiped her hands on her apron, narrowing her eyes in thought.

13 year old Goten, sitting at the kitchen table playing a handheld videogame, looked up at his mom.

"You okay, mom? Somebody must be talking about you!" he said, grinning.

"Hm," she said, puzzled. "My grandbaby senses are tingling."

Goten sighed, face-palming, as if they'd been through this multiple times.

"Mom, I get that you want grandkids, but that's really creepy. Gohan and Videl only_ just_ got married, you're gonna have to wait a while," the boy said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Videl smiled as her husband continued to shower her with kisses.

"I put a baby in you," he said softly, wondrously. Videl's face flushed red as she smiled.

"You're insane," she murmured, shaking her head, absolutely relieved that he took the news so well. However, her smile diminished as she came to a stunning revelation.

"…so being pregnant means no more wine?" she asked sadly. "And, and getting all fat and being a complete _bitch?_" her eyes widened in fear. Gohan laughed.

"And I'm the insane one!" he cried out. Videl laughed, hitting him playfully.

"This is serious!" she exclaimed, pouting. She continued to rant about some of the more enjoyable things that would be off limit, yet came to a stop as she noticed Gohan gazing intensely at her stomach. Videl sighed, lifting her shirt up.

"Nothing's really in there _yet_, but…" she whispered, smiling as he crouched down and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. He grinned up at her, eventually standing back up and holding her hand as they finally exited the bathroom. The two stood by their wide king sized bed, grinning at each other.

"So what happens next?" he asked, beaming with joy.

"Well Bulma mentioned wild rabbit sex, sooo…"

Gohan blushed bright red.

"Videl! You know what I meant!" he cried out. Videl laughed.

"I know, it's just too much fun to tease you, dear husband," she smiled. "I guess a doctor's visit? And then back home?"

"Oh that's right, I guess this means no more honeymoon, huh?" he asked, pouting slightly; what Videl would say was infuriatingly adorable.

"Well, not _necessarily_…we _could_ stay here for the rest of the week, I'm not gonna grow into some huge pregnant lady that soon." Gohan laughed, grabbing Videl's hand and intertwining it with his.

"I'm the luckiest guy."

"Well yeah, born as a super-powered alien is considered luck in most places."

"That's not what I meant," he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly.

"I know," she murmured, leaning up to kiss him softly. Gohan deftly wrapped his strong arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. What started out as gentle soon grew passionate, and by the time Gohan began to place kisses on her neck, Videl sighed.

"As much as I would tell you to throw me on the ground and do what you will with me, we've kinda got a lot of preparation to do," she said reluctantly. Gohan chuckled, pulling away.

"We're gonna be parents, Vi," he whispered. Videl grinned.

"Parents. Kami, I wonder how everyone's gonna react," she said incredulously, thinking of the Z gang and all of their colorful personalities.

"They're going to be so excited. What with Bulma having just had her own baby a few months ago, I'm sure they all miss the craziness."

Videl smiled, thinking of the little baby girl Bulma just recently had; the kid was practically Bulma's mini-me. Too cute.

"I wonder what our kid's going to look like," she wondered aloud, smiling. Gohan grinned.

"I can't wait to find out!" he exclaimed.

"I hope it has your eyes," she said softly. Gohan chuckled.

"I hope it has _yours,_" the demi-saiyan murmured. Videl laughed.

"Well I already know neither of us is going to give up if we argue about this, so we'll just have to wait and see," she said. Gohan chuckled.

"True," he agreed. "So, do we tell anyone now or wait until we get back to West City?"

"Ummm," Videl bit her lip, thinking. "Let's wait. It'll be better in person than over the phone." Gohan nodded. The couple sat on their bed, thinking of the future that awaited them. Gohan's phone rang suddenly, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"I'll be right back," he said, kissing her forehead. She beamed up at him before he smiled back, leaving the room to answer his phone which was somewhere in the living room of the house they were staying in.

Videl sat, swinging her legs back and forth, a smile on her face that absolutely no one could take away.

Gohan walked back inside, taking his glasses off with one hand, the phone in the other, grinning widely.

"Yes, thank you so much. I'll be sure to let my wife know. Yes. Alright. Thanks, goodbye," he hung the phone up, setting it down on the nightstand. "We got the apartment!" he exclaimed excitedly, pumping his fist in the air triumphantly.

The couple, before their wedding, had looked through dozens of apartments before settling on the one that they wanted. Though Videl Satan- _the_ Videl Satan- was the buyer, in order to keep everything private and away from the paparazzi, the process took the same time as it would with any other person. When looking for their new home, her husband was absolutely adamant about buying it with his own money. Even though his wife was filthy rich, Gohan was a man. He had pride. So reluctantly, Videl agreed to his terms. However, Videl realized there was a small problem with living there due to what they had just found out.

Her face fell.

"…Gohan, that apartment's way too small for us to raise a baby in."

Gohan groaned, clapping a hand to his forehead exasperatedly.

"You're right," he sighed. "Lemme make another phone call, then."

"Nu-uh. You're staying here with me right now, mister," she said, patting the spot next to her, smirking. "We can deal with real-world things later." Gohan grinned.

"If you insist…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the absence, everyone! Been busy busy busy, but I'm doing my best, and your patience means the world! Also, I want to say in advance, that I'm not an expert about pregnancy but I'm doing my best! I know it seems a little weird for me to be writing about this topic when I'm learning as I go, but I really, really wanted to do this and hope you'll all bear with me. Feel free to PM if you have any knowledge you'd like to share with me, I'd appreciate it a ton! So I'd kindly ask you to excuse any inaccuracies, if you would. :) To ****Isis-sama, thanks for pointing that out!**** I hope you enjoy the story nevertheless. :) Thanks everyone! xoxo**

* * *

Videl's eyes fluttered open as she awoke to the bright sunlight entering the room through the window. She sat up, stretching, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she looked around the room. Frowning, the raven-haired woman soon noticed that her significant other was missing.

She sighed, getting out of bed, wondering whether or not Gohan had fallen asleep on the roof again. He had always enjoyed watching the sunrise with a clear view, so finding him fast asleep on top of whatever building they happened to be in became a frequent occurrence.

"God dammit, Gohan..." Videl muttered, despite the fact that she was smiling as she pulled her husband's shirt over her head to cover herself up.

You see,_ nothing_ could bring Videl's mood down at this moment in time.

And no, it wasn't because of what had transpired the previous night, you dirty-minded readers!

It was due to the fact that just yesterday, Videl received news that changed her life. She was pregnant.

Videl smiled wider, moving her hand down to her stomach.

"Time to go find daddy and push him off of a roof!" she whispered, grinning. She soon grimaced however, as a feeling of nausea overtook her. "Actually, hold on a sec, time to throw up," she murmured, before rushing to the bathroom.

After rinsing her mouth out as much as she could, the new mommy-to-be made her way out of the room only to hear the sound of a plate hitting the floor, followed by a barely audible "Shit!". Videl looked towards the kitchen confused, and quickly made her way over, only to see a sight so sweet it almost broke her heart.

There her Gohan was, stumbling around the kitchen with her pink apron on, attempting to make breakfast for his wife without waking her up. There was pancake flour all over his face and the floor. There were plates and plates of (rather burnt) scrambled eggs. There were pink and blue balloons.

Balloons.

Videl covered her mouth with one hand in shock, grinning widely as she waited for him to notice her as she leaned against the doorway.

Gohan finally turned around, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her.

"Videl!" he shouted, blushing bright pink. Videl laughed, walking towards him and kissing him softly.

"_Videlllllll, _it was supposed to be a_ surpriseeeeeee,_" he whined, pouting. Videl smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, you should've been quieter! We were just on our way to go look for you on the roof!" she said nonchalantly.

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"...we?"

Videl's eyes widened as she realized what had slipped out, and she smiled, looking away bashfully.

Gohan grinned, pulling her in for a bear hug that Videl had to tap out of when she couldn't breathe anymore. She looked up at him, wiping a bit of flour off of his face.

"You didn't have to do all of this, Gohan, we both know you can't cook," she murmured.

"I can too!"

"...then tell me, why is there a fire extinguisher on the kitchen counter?"

"..."

"Wait...how did I sleep through that? Kami..."

Gohan chuckled.

"You're a deep sleeper Videl, didn't you know?"

"I am not!" she shouted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Uh-huh, yes dear, whatever you say..." he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked, looking around. When Gohan didn't respond, she looked back at him, noticing him openly stare at her in nothing but his t-shirt. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not at least going to let me eat?"

Gohan smirked at her slightly.

"Really?"

His smirk grew wider.

"Finish making my food and then we'll talk," she said bluntly. His face fell.

"But Videl, be reasonable!"

"Nope, I don't recall agreeing to be reasonable in any of my vows!" she called out in a sing-song voice, grabbing a pink balloon and skipping out the door into their room to change.

"Videl, I'm pretty sure that _was_ one of your vows, otherwise I'm not sure I would've agreed to this!" he called out, teasing her. Videl stopped in her tracks, turning on her heel and sticking her tongue out, before continuing to make her way into their bedroom.

Gohan sighed, leaning on a kitchen counter as she skipped away, chuckling softly to himself.

"How did I get so lucky?"

* * *

After another fire alarm going off, Videl feeling sick once more, burnt food, ordering takeout, and inevitable kissing, the couple eventually decided they had to figure out what their plan of action was.

"So, obviously we need to figure out a new place to live, schedule a doctor's appointment, plan for all of the expenses, and then find a way to tell everyone," Videl listed out.

"As far as living goes, dad _did_ offer us the piece of land next to their house..." Gohan insisted, leaning forward excitedly.

"No."

"But Videl! We would be so close to mom, dad, and Goten!"

"That's kinda the point."

Gohan sighed.

"I thought you liked my family," he mumbled, disappointment clear in his tone and his eyes. Videl's eyes softened, and she held his hand in her own.

"Of course I do, Gohan, they're my family now too, aren't they?" she asked, smiling softly. He cracked a small grin. She sighed, frowning in thought. "I'll think about it, okay?" Gohan smiled, kissing the back of her hand, the both of them knowing full well her opinion most likely wouldn't change.

"So what do we do first?"

"Schedule a doctor's-" her response was cut off by the ringing of Gohan's phone. He took it from his pocket, and grimaced slightly.

"It's mom," he stated, looking up at his wife as if to ask what to do next. She shrugged. Gohan picked up the phone, nervousness clear in his tone.

"Hey m-mom!" he exclaimed, rubbing the nape of his neck. Videl buried her face in her hands.

"Perfect," she muttered. "Put the phone on speaker so I can hear what she says," she whispered. Gohan obliged, setting the phone down on the coffee table.

"How's my baby doing?" she asked excitedly. "Are you being safe?" Gohan blushed red, embarrassed.

"Yes, mom," he croaked, making Videl snicker at him, despite her own embarrassment.

"So how's everything coming along? Are you making me my grandbabies or what?" she probed.

Videl nearly choked and Gohan fell over.

"Gohan? Gohan are you there? Goku, I don't think this phone is working right...Goku what are you doing, put that down, I'm not done making it, you're going to burn your tongue!"

Gohan and Videl composed themselves, as Gohan finally answered,

"No, mom, I'm here, you just caught me off guard," he said, sighing.

"Oh, well, like I was saying-"

"Here, talk to Videl!" he hurriedly exclaimed. Videl punched him in the shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered angrily. He sighed in relief.

"Um, hello, Chi-chi?"

"Videl, my dear daughter-in-law, how are you? Are you doing well?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. How are you, how's everyone?"

"You've only been gone a few days dear, we're all doing just fine!" Chichi laughed. "How are you holding up?" she asked, her tone indicating clearly what she meant. Videl's eyes widened and she nearly choked once more, her face a deep pink hue. Videl looked at Gohan with a clear, "What in God's name is wrong with your mother?" face. Gohan didn't respond, as he was still quite mortified at what had just been said.

"Chichi, honestly!" she cried out. A laugh was heard on the other end.

"I'm only messing with you dear! I know you're doing alright, you're a fighter after all!"

Videl banged her head on the table in frustration. They had been on the phone with her mother-in-law for no more than five minutes, and her husband was already suffering from emotional trauma.

"Um, anyways, what did you need?" she asked, her voice shaky, trying to change the subject as Gohan attempted to curl himself into the fetal position.

"Well, I've actually got some news that I needed to tell the both of you!"

"News? Is everything alright?" she questioned. Gohan sat up, attentive.

"As you know, my father, the Ox King, has fallen ill, due to old age," she began. Videl looked at Gohan worriedly.

"Is he doing okay?" Videl inquired.

"He's doing okay," she sighed, before continuing. "However, the people who are at the head of this whole bullshit royalty business believe it's time to continue the royal throne, having built up the castle once more, and they want to crown me 'Ox Queen'," she said, clearly annoyed. Videl looked at Gohan, confused. He shrugged.

"Ox Queen?" she asked. "But I thought that you had gotten away from all that. And his 'kingdom' isn't all that large to begin with," she stated, confused. Chichi sighed.

"Honestly, Videl, I agree with you 100%. But it's my father's wish, and I don't want to deny him of it. So, I called to inform you that this whole crowning business is going to happen in about a week, and it would be amazing if the two of you could attend, if you don't mind. It would be best to have the whole family there."

Videl turned to Gohan, looking at him hesitantly.

"Mom?" Gohan finally spoke up. "What does this mean for Videl and I? And Goten? What about dad?"

"Oh Gohan dear, you were listening! Well, I've argued and argued, and while I can't get around their constant request to name your father Ox King, you and your brother Prince which would make Videl Princess. They've agreed not to have you too involved in anything that goes on in the kingdom, so you've got nothing to worry about. Hell, they've agreed not to make me too involved in anything that goes on. They just have this idiotic need to carry on the titles," she exclaimed. Gohan sighed, and Videl frowned.

"You're sure?..." she asked.

"Positive," she stated. "You just need to show up."

"What day next week?" she asked hesitantly, reluctant to have to leave their vacation so soon.

"Friday," she responded. "And don't you worry, you two will be able to return to your honeymoon right after and return whenever you'd like! We won't let this get in the way of your_ fun~!_"

"MOM," Gohan exclaimed angrily. "Can you not...do that?..."

Chichi giggled.

"Oh alright. Well, be sure to arrive at the castle 6 am. sharp, and from there, they're going to dress us up. Have fun, but not too much fun, bye!"

And with a small click, the call ended, and so did Videl's patience.

"A princess? A frilly dress-wearing, tiara-sporting, damsel in distress _princess? _Is this a joke? And what was up with all of those creepy references to our sex life? No, I'm not going."

"Videl, try to be reasonable. We have to go," Gohan said, trying to soothe his wife.

"No, we don't! I don't want to!" she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her.

Gohan smirked, looking at her.

"You mean you honestly don't want to be called a princess? An official princess?"

"Son Gohan, are you calling me a girly girl?"

"I don't recall using those words."

"But you implied it."

"Perhaps."

"So you underestimate the power I possess to put you on the couch?"

Gohan smirked at how flustered she was.

"Gohan, let's get one thing straight," she said angrily, glaring at him. "I have not, nor will I ever aspire to be some stupid damsel in distress who sits around all day in a castle, tries on poofy, ridiculously frilly dresses, and wears a tiara," she said, maintaining direct eye contact.

"Videl, after around 6-7 years of knowing you, I would say I know you pretty well. And I know, despite the fact you're a tomboy at heart, you want to be a princess. Every girl does. Don't deny it."

Videl glared at him, standing up and throwing a couch pillow at him.

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm not every girl."

"I know," he said. "But I know that somewhere, deep down, you like some of that girly stuff. At least now you do. If I had asked you this when we were in high school, you would've kicked my ass, no questions asked. But that part of you has changed just a bit." He smiled.

Shut up," she muttered, pouting, and turning away from him. Gohan chuckled, stood up, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's okay to want to be a princess," he whispered in her ear, as she huffed angrily, "Even if you weren't a real life princess, you'd always be a princess to me. I could only hope to be your goofy knight in shining armor, if anything."

Videl nearly grew weak in the knees at the sound of his voice so close to her ear.

"Stop," she whispered a bit breathless.

"Stop what?" he asked softly, nibbling on her ear ever so gently as she gripped his arms which were wrapped around her.

"That," she croaked out.

"That?" he questioned, tightening his grip on her, and moving his lips down to her neck.

"Gohan, you jackass," she breathed, "Yes, that, stop that..."

"And why should I do that?" he whispered, before placing his lips on her neck ever so gently.

"Because I feel sick, and we have things to do that are more important than-mmm," she moaned.

"Than what, Vi?" he asked, slowly leading them both to the couch, where they fell back, Videl in his lap.

"Than...than...than-aw fuck, don't stop doing that..."

"Maybe you're right..." he said, out of the blue, removing his lips from her neck swiftly. "We have a lot of things to get done." Videl stared at him, awestruck.

"What?"

"We have lots of calls to make, things to do, events to plan for," he listed out.

"No, no, those can be taken care of later!" she exclaimed hastily, trying to keep him pinned down underneath her. He maneuvered his way out from underneath her, standing up.

"Are you hungry, do you want me to order anything?"

"I see what I want right in front of me, thanks!" she cried out, annoyed.

"I'll order something."

"You fucking tease!" she cried out, completely in shock.

"Figured this would make things more interesting," he smirked, before turning and walking away. "You know, getting you back for the whole "couch" comment earlier."

Videl could only stare after him (particularly his ass) in shock.

"Son Gohan, get back here!"

"I don't think I will!" he sang out, walking away.

"How did you go from the shy, innocent Gohan I knew when we were teenagers into _this_? Am I really that bad of an influence?" she exclaimed.

Gohan laughed loudly, before shutting the bedroom door behind him to make some calls and evidently, piss off his wife.

"Are you going to jack off?" she called out.

Gohan quickly swung the door back open, staring at her in disbelief from the doorway.

"...can I join you?"

"..."

"..."

"_**Videl!**_"

She pouted.

"Not my fault you're a tease. And a damn good one, too." Gohan chuckled, closing the door behind him. "And for the last time, I do not want to be a princess!" she shouted at the door.

Videl sat there by herself, sighing.

"It's gonna suck when I'm too fat for this..."

* * *

_**A/N: PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT! **_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have a couple of things I wanna clear up about this chapter that I think are pretty important. First off, the whole Ox Queen thing: Is this probable in the actual series? No. Was Ox King's actual kingdom mentioned much? No. Then again, this is_ fanfiction_. So, there's my answer to any complaints ahead of time. I had this idea as a separate one-shot, but found a way to integrate it into the story. I hope you all love the idea of Gohan and Videl as royalty as much as I do! ...At least for a chapter.**

**Another quick note is that I have a Gh/Vi one-shot called **_**Raindrops**_** up that took me a while to plan and get to the way I want, so it would mean the world to me if you would check that out as well! Really want to know what you guys think. Thank you again, you're all the best! xoxox**


End file.
